The present invention is directed to motorcycles, and, more particularly, to backrests for the driver and/or passenger.
Backrests are included on some motorcycle saddles for the comfort of the driver and/or passenger. Typically, the backrests include a cushion that is mounted on a rigid post which in turn is supported on the saddle or on the frame. It is desirable for a passenger backrest to be removable or folded down when it is not in use in order to optimize the aerodynamics of the vehicle.
Tandem motorcycle saddles are used for touring and not only include a passenger backrest, but also may include handholds positioned on the left and right sides of the passenger seat. Typically, such handholds are formed from metal bars, and may not be particularly comfortable for the user.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel motorcycle backrest which is attractive and comfortable.
It is also an object to provide a novel driver backrest which includes a passenger handhold and which has minimal impact upon the aerodynamics of the vehicle.
Another object is to provide a motorcycle seat backrest that can be conveniently used to secure cargo.
It has now been found that the foregoing and related objects may be readily attained in a motorcycle backrest comprising a back support cushion having an aperture extending therethrough and providing a peripheral portion extending thereabout. Mounting means for mounting the back support cushion on a motorcycle includes a support post having the back support cushion secured to the upper end thereof and having a lower end adapted to be mounted on the motorcycle.
The aperture is positioned in the center of the back support cushion, and the aperture is dimensioned to receive the fingers of at least one hand of a passenger seated therebehind. Preferably, the peripheral portion and aperture are dimensioned to enable gripping of the peripheral portion by at least one hand of the passenger seated therebehind.
The back support cushion has a curvilinear perimeter, and the back support cushion includes a frame with cushioning material on at least the front face thereof. The back support cushion also desirably includes a face plate on its rear face which is secured to the frame.
The mounting means desirably includes angle adjustment means for adjusting the angle of the back support cushion relative to the support post, and this preferably includes pivot means between the frame and the post. The plate also has a aperture therein which provides access to the pivot means.
The backrest is used in combination with a motorcycle tandem saddle providing a driver seat portion and a passenger seat portion, and the backrest is mounted on the saddle between the passenger and driver seat portions.